Kuesu Jinguji
Kuesu Jinguji is the heiress of the Jinguji Family, a Demon Slayer family that uses Western dark magic. who made her first appearance in chapter 15 of the manga. She is Yuto's fiancée, claiming that both of their families had promised their future marriage, and dresses in gothic lolita fashion. She is condescending towards ayakashi and, unlike Yuto, is fully trained in her Demon Slayer heritage. She is very arrogant and haughty as a result of her upbringing, and is shown to be highly aggressive and assertive, once kissing Yuto twice in front of Himari to stake her claim during her debut. She also has an enduring rivalry with Himari over Yuto, which stems from their first encounter in Noihara when she told Himari to stay away from him, and made Yuto allergic to cats with her magic so Himari couldn't get close to him. Prior to leaving for England to study magic, she and Yuto made a promise together to fight ayakashi, which was forgotten due to the magic in Yuto's amulet. Like the other girls, she, too has feelings for Yuto, but due to him befriending ayakashi, which to her is contradictory to his duties as a Demon Slayer, she often displays tsundere traits. She slowly begins to accept the ayakashi siding with him as her comrades, though this does not change her views about them. Kuesu is on unfriendly terms with the other Demon Slayer families, as her family was looked down upon by them and the ayakashi as heretics and outcasts for using Western magic. The only Demon Slayer family that didn't look down to them, however, was the Amakawa Family. Because they were one of the higher-ranking families, the Jinguji Family tried to make allies with them through marriage (even Himari speculates it as a well-thought idea). One of Kuesu's notable features is the crescent-shaped mark on her forehead, similar to the one that often appears on Sailor Moon's Usagi Tsukino. Because of this and her relentless killing of ayakashi, she is given the infamous title of "Twilight Moon". Another notable feature is her white hair. Originally black, it turned that color as a result of her casting a forbidden magic spell to stop an evil cult that released a demon during her time in England. As a descendant of the Jinguji Family, Kuesu can cast various magic spells through her spellbook, though she can easily cast these spells without it and claims that her magical powers are powerful as that of 10 people. She also has the ability to teleport and wields a Stechkin APS machine pistol loaded with magic bullets as her personal sidearm. Similar to the Amakawa Family's power, the Jinguji Family's dark magic has only been passed down to female members of the family. Story Profile Trivia *Among all 5 women in Yuto's harem, Kuesu is the girl who kiss Yuto the most, causing all the girls especially Himari jealous of her. *Kuesu is a childhood friend to Yuto and she harbours feelings towards him when she was in England, while Yuto remain in Japan after his parents' death. *Though she seemly calmed, Kuesu can be extremely angry when indiminated. Her powers would be more fatal if she ever gone berserk. Her yandere persona can be evident when Shizuku tends to mock her family as the weakest Demon Slayer Family among the 12 families. *In Japanese, Kuesu means "questionable", a name that perfectly fits the girl's personality. Category:Characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Demon Slayer Category:Demon Slayer ally Category:Characters who loves Yuuto Category:Character that love Yuuto